


She Asked For My Love

by Luv_Bowie_Luver



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luv_Bowie_Luver/pseuds/Luv_Bowie_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman in her 20's would very much like to sleep with her idol, David Bowie. However, he's not too keen on the idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Asked For My Love

Rosa was a huge David Bowie fanatic, the guy had fans of all ages so it didn't seem odd to her that she was merely in her 20's and he was what... 68 now? He was still hot, how could a man who was nearly 70 still look that great?  She scrolled through her Tumblr for a few more minutes while she drank her morning coffee, sighing heavily when she noticed it was time to head for work.  
  
  
Mondays. _Ugh_.  
  
  
Closing down her computer, she grabbed up her laptop and left the apartment. As she drove along the main road, she passed by her favorite cafe and smiled. She went there every single chance she got because the elderly people who owned the cafe (Vince and Rita) were Bowie fans, too. They always played his albums softly in the background, so it was a lovely place for Rosa to spend her downtime.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Around noon, Rosa took her lunch break in the little cafe she favored so much. She sat in a booth and flipped through the newspaper while she waited patiently for her order. The tiny bell above the door chimed, indicating someone had walked in but Rosa didn't glance up. She was browsing the headlines for something, anything, about David Bowie. She hadn't seen or heard any news about him for a long time. _Too_ long, she was getting a little worried that he had actually retired. That's what everyone was saying, perhaps it was true?  
  
  
" _Just a quick coffee thanks, luv!_ "  
  
  
She heard something that she did not hear too often, a british accent.  
  
  
Casually looking up to see the man's back facing her, she couldn't help but think he sounded a lot like David Bowie.  
  
  
He turned to gaze around the cafe, Rosa's jaw almost dropped open as soon as she recognized his face. He dressed simply, like he was just another customer grabbing a coffee but Rosa wasn't being fooled and neither were the people running the cafe. They got his autograph and chatted with him for a moment, Rosa didn't want to interrupt but she also had no idea when or if she'd ever get this opportunity again. So she stood up and approached the counter, the owners smiled knowingly at her.  
  
  
"Hi," Rosa greeted the rockstar, "I'm Rosa, I'm a really big fan... "  
  
  
He turned to look at her and he flashed her such a smile that it made her knees feel weak.  
  
  
"Hallo Rosa," he greeted her right back, "pleasure to meet you... "  
  
  
Rosa was starstruck for a moment, unable to form coherent words but he was patiently watching her while she struggled to recompose herself. He seemed amused, she felt a little embarrassed but not to the point of walking away. He had a way of making her feel comfortable, like he was an old friend she knew all her life. Well, she _had_ known him for a lot of her life - _He_ just hadn't met _her_ yet.  
  
  
"Uhm, you... you've been quiet," Rosa finally spoke to him again, "I always wonder about you, how are you doing since... ?"  
  
  
He nodded.  
  
  
"I'm doing alright," he responded warmly, "thank you... "  
  
  
Rosa blushed.  
  
  
"I'd love to talk with you some more," she told him, as he grabbed his coffee, "are you in a hurry?"  
  
  
"Err... "  he glanced towards the door, then at his watch, "I don't know... "  
  
  
"Come on," Rosa encouraged him, "I'm not a journalist, I promise."  
  
  
He looked at her for a moment, then he finally nodded slightly.  
  
  
"Alright," he relented, "but just for a minute... "  
  
  
Rosa felt her heart racing as he followed her to her booth, he sat across from her and he glanced around once more.  
  
  
"It's a nice little place," he commented, "I should come here more often."  
  
  
He drank some of his coffee and Rosa's eyes lit up.  
  
  
"Yes," she agreed, "you really should, everything here is home made."  
  
  
He smiled at her, making her heart flutter.  
  
  
They sat and talked for a lot longer than a minute, Rosa forgot all about returning to work and he seemed to find her very interesting.  
  
  
He suddenly sat back, frowning at his watch.  
  
  
"I'm not holding you up, am I?" he asked her.  
  
  
Rosa shook her head, no. She was sure someone was covering for her, if not - she could come up with an excuse.  
  
  
He stood up anyway and Rosa felt her heart sink, but she was thankful that she'd gotten this time to spend with him. Not a lot of fans could boast about such an experience, so she stood up too and smiled at him.  
  
  
"Thanks for chatting with me," she told him.  
  
  
"Anytime, Rosa," he replied calmly, as she approached him and he let her hug him. She felt his arms around her briefly, but he soon let go and moved towards the door. As the little bell jingled, Rosa gathered her things and returned home with a happy heart. She wished she'd gotten at least a selfie with him, but it was a memory she would carry with her forever and ever.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Rosa got home and immediately blogged about her experience, her friends were skeptical but she did not care. If she ever saw him again, she would get that photo and that would shut them up.  
  
  
**  
  
  
On the weekend, Rosa returned to her favorite little cafe but she couldn't seem to get in the door. There was a line forming and when she looked in the window, the whole place was packed with people!  Rosa felt a sudden pang of guilt, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to actually name the cafe she'd met David Bowie in online!  After a while, she finally got in and ordered her usual.  
  
  
"Why are so many people here?" Rosa asked Vince, who was almost run off his feet.  
  
  
"Somehow word got out that David Bowie was here," he replied quickly, "suddenly, business is booming!"  
  
  
Rosa smiled, grateful that David hadn't returned only to be suddenly swarmed by fans.  
  
  
"I almost expected him to be in here," Rosa admitted.  
  
  
"Oh no," Rita smiled, her eyes twinkling, "he's a clever boy that one, he was in here earlier."  
  
  
She gestured to the wall.  Rosa looked up and saw a framed, signed photograph of Bowie, Rita and Vince in the cafe. Rosa smiled brightly, she was very pleased that her favorite people were doing so well but she was also a little sad she'd missed out.  
  
  
"Come back later," Vince whispered to her, "he said he'd be in around 9."  
  
  
Rosa looked confused.  
  
  
"But, you close at 6," she replied.  
  
  
Vince winked at her and continued on, fulfilling orders.  
  
  
Rosa clued in and nodded, then she bid them goodbye and went out of the cafe to let someone else in. She would come back later, nothing on Earth could stop her.  
  
  
*  
  
  
At around 9.30pm, Rosa stepped into the little cafe and walked over to the counter.  
  
  
"Hi guys!" she greeted Vince and Rita.  
  
  
"Hello Rosa," Vince smiled at her, "the usual?"  
  
  
"You know it," Rosa grinned back.  
  
  
She looked over at the booths and her heart skipped a beat, David was sitting right where Rosa always sat.  
  
  
"Hello Rosa," Rita spoke quietly to her, "our new friend seems to be a little downhearted tonight, maybe you can talk to him, cheer him up... ?"  
  
  
Rosa nodded, wondering what could be the matter. She walked over to David and he glanced up at her, his expression was moody but it did lighten up at the sight of her.  
  
  
"Rosa," he sat back and gestured for her to sit down, "how have you been?"  
  
  
"Not bad," Rosa looked at him worriedly, "are you alright?"  
  
  
"Can't complain," he replied, offering her a small smile.  
  
  
"You don't sound too convinced," Rosa pressed the issue.  
  
  
He was silent for a while, biting his lower lip - something Rosa found adorable.  
  
  
"It helps to talk," Rosa encouraged him.  
  
  
He looked at her, as though contemplating whether he should just leave.  
  
  
"You don't _have to_ say anything," Rosa spoke more seriously now, clearly something was bothering him and she felt bad for making light of whatever it was, "but it really _does_ help."  
  
  
"It's nothing really," he picked up his coffee, "it's a bit silly, actually."  
  
  
Rosa shrugged.  
  
  
"Try me," she suggested, accepting her coffee from Rita.  
  
  
He stared out the window at the darkened street, Rosa wished she knew what he was thinking.  
  
  
"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing now," he said after a while, looking back at Rosa.  
  
  
She nodded in understanding, but she felt a glimmer of hope enter her heart.  
  
  
"Do you want to write music again?" she asked him.  
  
  
He smiled. "I do," he said, almost eagerly, "it's just... "  
  
  
She waited, but he turned back to the window again and fell silent. A new album meant everyone would expect him to tour.  
  
  
"Last time I was on stage, I... " he trailed off, still gazing out the window. Yes, Rosa knew what had happened.  
  
  
"Nobody can ever blame you for being nervous," she told him, "I wouldn't worry about it too much, you will know when you are ready again. Just... Give yourself time."  
  
  
His eyes returned to meet with hers, they seemed curious and he looked impressed. He smiled.  
  
  
"Thank you," he said, sounding a little surprised.  
  
  
Rosa was pleased to have helped out in whatever small way she could, through his music he'd gotten her through some tough times in her life and it was a good feeling to be able to return the favor.  
  
  
They sat together and talked for a long time again, she found that they had more in common than she'd ever thought possible. Finally, it was getting late and he stood up to leave.  
  
  
"Hey," Rosa caught his arm, "I'd really like to keep in touch with you."  
  
  
He looked reluctant.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," he said firmly.  
  
  
Rosa felt disappointed, but she wasn't giving up.  
  
  
"I'd really like us to be good friends," she explained, "I really think we connected tonight."  
  
  
He looked at her with pause for a moment.  
  
  
"I'll be around," he told her at last, "let me think on it. I'll be back this way on Thursday... Around one... "  
  
  
Rosa nodded and watched him leave, unsure if he was actually going to turn up or not this time.  
  
  
Eventually, she made her way home and went to bed.  
  
  
It was such a wonderful feeling to have conversed with him a second time, but she felt the need to step up her game a little and try something slightly bolder next time...  
  
  
***  
  
  
Thursday arrived all too slowly, Rosa was excited to finally be meeting up with David again. She entered the cafe at around noon, only to discover he was already there. She walked right over to him and he stood up, greeting her with a smile and she kissed his cheek.  
  
  
"You're early," Rosa noted as she sat down across from him at the usual booth.  
  
  
She smiled to herself, _our booth_...  
  
  
"Yes," he seated himself once more, "we finished sooner than I thought."  
  
  
Rosa was curious.  
  
  
"We?" she asked him.  
  
  
But he didn't answer her.  
  
  
"How was your weekend?" he instead asked back.  
  
  
"It was quiet," Rosa replied, "oh, before I forget again, could I get my picture taken with you?"  
  
  
He nodded and she finally got her selfie.  
  
  
Their coffee was brought over and Rosa found herself gazing at his eyes, watching his tongue flick out over his lips after every sip of coffee and simply staring at him. She was listening to him talking, but sometimes she would daydream and just gaze at his mouth moving. After a while, their conversation slowly trailed off and he looked uncomfortable. Rosa sat up a little and turned her attention to the window, getting the impression that perhaps she was staring at him a little too much.  
  
  
"Hey," she spoke after a while, returning her gaze to meet his, "do you want to do something tomorrow night?"  
  
  
He looked a little startled.  
  
  
"Tomorrow night?" he repeated.  
  
  
"Yeah," Rosa shrugged, "well, you know, we could just go out for a drink... "  
  
  
He gave her a warning look.  
  
  
"I don't drink anymore," he informed her.  
  
  
Rosa smiled at him.  
  
  
"Not a lot," she told him, "no big deal, just a ... glass of wine between two friends?"  
  
  
He looked at her skeptically, leaning back and folding his arms.  
  
  
"Here?" he questioned her.  
  
  
"No," Rosa replied, "of course not, I mean somewhere else. It would be good to get to know you better, maybe over dinner?"  
  
  
He stood up and Rosa sighed, she'd blown it.  
  
  
"I'll... see you around," he said, uncertainly.  
  
  
"When?" Rosa called after him, as he headed for the door.  
  
  
He hesitated, holding the door open as he looked back at her.  
  
  
"Goodbye, Rosa," he said quietly, walking outside.  
  
  
The door closed behind him and Rosa slapped her forehead with her palm.  
  
  
"Too _soon!_ " she scolded herself.  
  
  
She placed her forehead down onto the table, closing her eyes. How could she be so _stupid?!_ Of _course_ he would run a mile, who was _she_ to be flirting with a _rockstar??_  
  
  
"Rosa," Vince walked over to the table, "don't worry so much... "  
  
  
Rosa lifted up her head and looked at Vince sadly, he was smiling gently at her.  
  
  
"I heard him talking on his cell phone," Vince told her, "I can tell you where to find him, if you like?"  
  
  
Rosa wiped away her tears and smiled hopefully, she could still make this right again.  
  
  
"Vince, you're a _life saver!_ " she said brightly.  
  
  
"And a _snoop!_ " Rita disapproved, but she then smiled faintly and said no more.  
  
  
"He's going to be meeting someone at a restaurant not far from here," Vince told Rosa, "I'll show you... "  
  
  
He took her laptop and used Google Maps to show Rosa where to go.  
  
  
"He'll be there tomorrow," he told her, "around 6pm... "  
  
  
Rosa hugged Vince and grabbed up her laptop.  
  
  
"Thanks Vince," she beamed at him, "I hope I can talk to him... "  
  
  
She left the cafe and went home, thinking hard about what she was going to say if she got another chance to speak with David.  
  
  
**  
  
  
The next night, Rosa followed the directions to a very nice restaurant. She waited outside, trying not to look too suspicious or anything. She sometimes held her phone to her ear, pretending to talk with someone just so she'd stop getting strange looks from passers by. At last, she saw him exit the building. He was laughing with some people she did not know, eventually parting from them and walking in her direction.  
  
  
He whipped out his phone, Rosa knew he was going to call for a ride; she had to hurry.  
  
  
"David, hi!" she acted surprised to run into him.  
  
  
He lowered his phone, looked at her a little awkwardly and offered her a slight smile.  
  
  
"Rosa?" he seemed bewildered, "what are you doing here?"  
  
  
"I wanted to apologize," Rosa stopped when she reached him, "it was too soon... "  
  
  
"Don't apologize," he waved it away, "it's fine."  
  
  
"Are you sure?" Rosa asked him, relieved, "I was so worried... "  
  
  
"Look, Rosa - I like you," he told her, "you're a great woman, I really enjoy talking to you."  
  
  
Rosa beamed broadly at him.  
  
  
"I'm so glad," she sighed happily, "can we talk some more, right now?"  
  
  
She shivered in the cold night air and he took off his jacket, draping it around her shoulders.  
  
  
"Alright," he agreed, "but not out here, come on; we'll find somewhere warmer."  
  
  
Rosa watched him talk into his phone, drawing the warm jacket around herself and breathing deeply of his scent. She got into the cab with him and when she stepped out, she looked at the lovely home he'd taken her to.  
  
  
"Wow," she admired it audibly, "who lives here?"  
  
  
"I do," he smiled at her, opening the door and inviting her inside.  
  
  
"It's beautiful!" she gasped, handing him back his jacket, "thank you... "  
  
  
He hung it up and closed the door, they sat on the sofa together and Rosa was staring around the place with wide eyes.  
  
  
"I'm sorry for walking out on you," David said quietly, "I'm not usually like that... "  
  
  
Rosa put her hand on his upper thigh and smiled at him, but he gently grasped her wrist and removed it.  
  
  
"Just good friends," he told her, "remember?"  
  
  
Rosa felt embarrassed again.  
  
  
"I need to use the bathroom," she stood up.  
  
  
He gestured to a hallway.  
  
  
"Third door to your right," he said with a smile.  
  
  
Rosa went to the bathroom, it was lovely and very clean.  She looked around for a short time, then gazed at herself in the mirror.  
  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself, "I'm not so hideous, am I?"  
  
  
Why didn't he like her more than a friend?  She was pretty, she had a very nice figure and he told her himself that he enjoyed her company. So what was his problem??   She returned to sit across from him in an armchair, watching him silently for a while.  
  
  
"Am I ugly?" she asked him outright.  
  
  
"What?" he asked her, looking at her in shock and tensing up, "of _course_ not... why would you think that?"  
  
  
"Because," she blushed, "I... I've been flirting with you and... well.... "  
  
  
He relaxed.  
  
  
"It's nothing to do with your looks," he assured her with a small laugh, "trust me, you are _very_ beautiful... "  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well then what is it?" she asked him, confused, "I _really_ like you, more than a friend."  
  
  
He sighed heavily and sat back, his expression was almost pained.  
  
  
"You're just... "  he hesitated, "you're too _young_ , Rosa. It doesn't feel right... Can you understand?"  
  
  
Rosa blinked slowly at him, almost in disbelief.  
  
  
"So... That's _it?_ " she asked him, "you're worried about the _age difference?_ "  
  
  
He nodded.  
  
  
"Of _course_ ," he replied, "think about it, luv. When you were still in diapers, I was almost _fifty years old!_ "  
  
  
Rosa blanched.  
  
  
"Well, when you put it like _that!_ " she wrinkled her nose, "oh, come on... We're both adults now."  
  
  
She sat next to him and he stood up, shaking his head slowly.  
  
  
"No, Rosa," he insisted, "it's not okay."  
  
  
She stood up with him and sighed quietly.  
  
  
"Maybe you should get some rest," he suggested, "I have a guest room upstairs."  
  
  
She followed him to the room, then paused in the doorway and turned to look at him.  
  
  
She touched his face softly, he inclined his head; leaning into her palm.  
  
  
"Rosa," he whispered.  
  
  
She traced his jawline with her fingertips.  
  
  
"Rosa, _stop_... " he whispered again.  
  
  
Rosa trailed her fingertips over his lips.  
  
  
"Shhh," she hushed him, holding his gaze with hers. He looked at her, worry creasing his brow but she noticed that he was not pushing her away right now. She put her other hand to the back of his head, drawing him in closer to her. She felt resistance, so she met him partway and brushed his lips with her own. He pulled back a little, but she kept her hand firmly at the back of his neck now.  
  
  
"Just _kiss me_ ," she spoke softly, heatedly.  
  
  
"I... I _shouldn't_.... " he stammered, uncertain.  
  
  
She smiled at him coyly, darkening her gaze. His breath caught in his throat, she could almost hear his heart racing as fast as hers.  She leaned in and kissed the corner of his mouth softly, hesitating to gauge his reaction. He placed his hands upon her hips, studying her eyes.  
  
  
"No," he spoke quietly, but without a lot of conviction, "Rosa... "  
  
  
She kissed him again, he responded slowly at first and then he pulled away from her completely.  
  
  
Rosa felt like she'd really destroyed her chances now, he was staring at her in shock and disbelief.  She opened her mouth to apologize, hoping he could forgive her; but he stepped closer to her and firmly kissed her right back. She slipped her tongue into his mouth, he pulled her tighter against his body and she moaned into his mouth. Her fingers worked quickly to unbutton his shirt, pushing it down and letting it drop to the floor. His skin felt hot against her palms as she ran them over his chest and stomach, but when she started to tug at his pants; he pulled back again.  
  
  
They were both breathing slightly faster now, their hearts racing. Rosa slowly slipped out of her jeans, his gaze flicked away while she removed her blouse.  
  
  
"Look at me," she encouraged him gently, "tell me this is the body of a woman and not that of a mere child?"  
  
  
He looked at her, clearly approving of her body but still he held back. Rosa walked back over to him and ran her fingers softly up and down his faded scar, the one on his chest from about ten years ago now. Perhaps he was just a little self concious of this?  
  
  
"Now," she whispered in the sexiest way that she could, "take me to the bed... "  
  
  
"Yess... " he responded, obviously turned on.  
  
  
"Take off your clothes... " she backed away, using her finger to motion for him to follow her.  
  
  
"Ohh... Yess... " he did not protest, taking a few slow steps towards her.  
  
  
"Come," she took his hand and pulled him up against her, " _take me_... "  
  
  
He groaned and she kissed his mouth, but he broke the kiss and seemed the regain his senses.  
  
  
"I'm sorry," he gently pushed her away and turned towards the door again, "I _can't_... "  
  
  
She watched him leave and hung her head, she had failed. She heard a door shut not far from her, then she walked over to the bed and lay down.  
  
  
*  
  
  
It was hours later when she suddenly sat bolt upright in her bed, heart hammering and eyes wide open. A flash of lightning lit up the room, followed by a huge crack of thunder that shook the floors. So this is what had woken her... Rosa quickly got out of bed, ran into the hallway and checked a few doors. She eventually found David's room, slipping inside and shutting the door. He was awake also, reclining against his pillows and watching her silently.  
  
  
"Rosa?" he frowned, "what's wrong?"  
  
  
She realized she must look like a frightened rabbit by now.  
  
  
"It's the storm," she admitted, a little embarrassed, "I'm... I'm terrified of them. Always have been... "  
  
  
He beckoned her over and she climbed onto the bed beside him, pulling his covers over herself. He put his arm around her and Rosa snuggled into him, her head upon his chest. She smiled, feeling much better now and she noticed he was completely naked under the blankets. Running her fingertips up and down his chest, Rosa tested her limits. She slowly ran them lower, over his ribs, across his abdomen and down past his thigh. He said nothing, so she ran them up along his inner thigh and traced them down the length of his hardening cock.  
  
  
She slowly looked around to meet his gaze, her hand squeezing him firmly. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, so Rosa leaned in and started making out with him once more. He was very responsive this time, his left hand coming up to unhook her bra and give her breasts some much needed attention. Rosa began stroking him, teasing his length softly with her fingers.  The storm was quickly forgotten, as his hand slipped down from her breasts to her panties. She felt him teasing her through the thin fabric, his tongue in her mouth and his throbbing member in her palm. It was enough to make her dizzy, she was becoming very aroused and his muffled moan just confirmed he felt the same way.  
  
  
Rosa slowly lay down onto her back, he followed her and she gazed up as he leaned over her body. His lips were soon upon her throat, kissing it down to her shoulder. His teeth grazed her skin softly, making it tingle with little fleshbumps. She watched him kiss down to her breasts, where he massaged them with his hands and ran his tongue over her nipples. She sighed audibly, closing her eyes and uttering an encouraging moan. She pushed on his shoulders impatiently, parting her thighs. He slipped her panties off and stroked slowly between her legs with his fingers.  
  
  
" _Oohh_ ," Rosa moaned, arching her back, " _mmmm_.... "  
  
  
She grasped her own breasts, squeezing them hard as she felt his soft tongue flick out over her sensitive nub. His fingers entered her, one at a time and she bucked her hips in response to his administrations. She hadn't ever felt this way before, he really knew what he was doing and she quivered with unbridled pleasure. The thunder couldn't even drown out her loud moaning, his hands grasped her buttocks tightly and lifted her up slightly to gain better access to her. His fingers were soaking, his tongue was relentless and Rosa felt as though she were possessed by some demon as her body shook and convulsed almost violently against the bed.  
  
  
She panted heavily as he stayed down between her legs, seemingly enjoying her juices with his tongue. He soon climbed back up to her lips and kissed her roughly, his fingers finding their way back to nestle deep inside of her. She felt them slowly pushing in and pulling out, she moaned weakly into the kiss and felt him bite her bottom lip. He leaned down and started to lovebite her neck, it hurt but it was pleasurable at the same time and _oh_ , his fingers continued fucking her until she felt herself building up once again. He thumbed her slick clit and she orgasmed a second time, almost out of breath by now. She felt him smile against her skin, his now soft kisses trailing to her ear.  
  
  
"Need a rest?" he taunted her gently, his hot breath against her ear making her shiver. She turned to look at him, he was grinning smugly at her and he raised his brow. Rosa sat up and pushed his shoulders, laying him down onto his back so that she straddled him.  
  
  
"Not a chance," she rasped heatedly. He gazed darkly up at her, the lightning flashed and made her heart pound harder. He still stared at her silently, a loud clap of thunder jolting Rosa as she nervously tried to ignore it. She looked down at his beautiful, imperfect eyes and he smiled warmly at her. She felt a little hesitant now, unsure of her own skills. This was _David Bowie_...  Shaking it off, she leaned down and kissed his lips softly.  
  
  
"Before I start," she spoke very quietly, "are your nipples sensitive, or not sensitive?"  
  
  
She didn't want to do anything to annoy him.  
  
  
He bit his lower lip, looking just as nervous as she felt.  
  
  
"Very, very sensitive, actually," he admitted.  
  
  
Rosa smiled at him, that was good to know. She kissed him again, her hands running up over his chest. Her fingertips started to circle and caress his nipples, occasionally pinching them gently. His back arched, a groan escaping his lips as his eyes fluttered. She kissed his neck, then leaned down a little more and ran her tongue over one of his nipples. She felt his hand grasp her hair, his fingers tangling into the long strands. She reached down and grasped his cock, pressing her wet entrance against the underside of his length.  
  
  
She slowly let herself glide along him, up and down while still pinching and sucking at his nipples. His hand grasped the sheets tightly, his eyes were shut and he was uttering louder moans than before. Rosa felt herself getting wetter, as she thrust her hips to allow him access into her at last. She gasped at how quickly he filled her, slowly pushing down onto his engorged member. When she finally had as much of his length inside of her as she could get, she began to move in a slow rocking motion. His moans sounded weak at first, but they got louder and stronger the faster she moved. Rosa often heard him utter soft curses under his breath, but her own moans blocked most of them out. He suddenly took her shoulders into his hands, pushing her down onto her back and leaning over her.  
  
  
He thrust into her harder, she wrapped her legs around him and matched his movements with her own. She teased his nipples with her fingertips, his breathing got heavier and he lowered his body. She felt him pressing against her now, an unintended whimper escaping her as he stared hard into her eyes. She felt herself shaking, trembling and then she cried out as her third orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Her inner muscles pulsed and massaged, tightening around his throbbing cock. He softly bit down onto her shoulder, kissing her until he reached her mouth. She opened it and let his tongue inside, hearing his moan escape into her mouth as he thrust into her harder still. She felt him grow just a little more erect, and then he threw back his head and started to breathe heavily.  
  
  
Rosa encouraged him by grasping his hips, grinding herself into him. She felt him starting to shake, then he swore and jolted as his release spilled out over her inner walls. He pulled her over himself again, so that she straddled him and he gazed up at her with half closed eyes. Rosa leaned down, her body pressed against his and his cock still nestled deeply within her. Resting her head upon his heaving chest, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall into a light slumber. He shifted and they were facing each other on their sides, her legs still wrapped around him and their bodies still connected as one. Their hearts slowed, their breathing became even and the storm raged on as they slept.  
  
  
**  
  
  
By morning, the sun was shining and the room was silent; save for the deep breathing of the two sleeping within it's walls. Still tightly embraced together, arms wrapped around one another and slight smiles on their lips.  
  
  
  
***  
  
=THE END=


End file.
